Fanged Galaxy
by Amethyst Dagger
Summary: Crossover between Hellsing and Pokemon. Pairing: Alucard/Cyrus Akagi. Basically, this is a one-shot I had promised to write for a friend months ago and finally got around to it. I do not own Hellsing or Pokemon. WARNING: If you do not like or accept homosexual relationships, then this is not for you.


Hey guys, Amethyst here! This is basically a one-shot I had promised to a friend of mine months ago. KK, I finally got to it! ^^ This is a crossover between Hellsing and Pokemon. WARNING: This is basically a m/m slash dealing with Alucard and Cyrus Akagi. If you are do not like or accept homosexual relationships, please click the back button. Thank you! I do not own Hellsing or Pokemon. Read at your own risk and enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Alucard, we need to talk." Said man looked up and grinned. "Do we? What about?" He taunted. The other man sighed and moved to sit down beside him. "One of my commanders have informed me that several of the grunts have been…well…terrorized." At that, he eyed Alucard sternly. The vampire's eyebrow rose. "Reports say the same thing, backing up their story. Red eyes, black hair, insane grin. Ring any bells?" The man challenged. Much to his annoyance and surprise, Alucard burst into laughter. The vampire retorted "So you automatically assume that they were speaking of myself as if I had nothing better to do? You wound me, Akagi."<p>

Akagi rolled his eyes. Oh yes, he had most definitely wounded the bad vampire. Really? What a crock. "You can stop with your little games. Both of us know the truth." He gave Alucard a pointed look. "Just tell me. It's not like I can really do anything to you." Other than yelling, of course. Akagi sighed, rubbing his temples. "I just need to know so I can put it in the reports that the situation was handled. You can't scare of my grunts. I need them." A small pause. "Why go after them anyways? They're basically useless. You could have gone for Charon. He's practically fair game." He would have continued but the wide smirk upon Alucard's face stopped him. Uh oh. That smirk made him uneasy. "Did you?" Alucard snickered and said "I might have already gone after him."

He snickered even more at the mixed look of curiosity and horror on the other's face. Answering his unasked question, Alucard added casually "I ate him." A long moment of silence passed between them before the other could regain his thoughts. When it finally got through to him, Akagi jumped out of his seat and stumbled backwards in horror. "You **ate** him?!" He squeaked before regaining control. Idiot, he thought. "Why?! Why on Arceus's name did you do that?" The vampire paused, enjoying his friend's reaction. "Oh please. Stop with the damn dramatics. It's not like you're going to miss him." He pointed out with a roll of his eyes. Cyrus liked to go on and on about how much he hated the man. The vampire simply thought he was doing him a favor. Besides, it wasn't as if it were unprovoked. "He touched my coffin first. Again." His eyes darkened with barely restrained rage. "No one ever touches my coffin other than me. It's where I was born and where I will die."

Akagi had to fight the urge to bury his face within his palms. What did the kids call it, a facepalm? That was it. Of course Charon would do something extremely stupid as to touch a vampire's coffin. Alucard's coffin. So much for being a scientist and so much for having one, he thought with a sigh. So perhaps Alucard wasn't in the wrong…this time. "Alright. You may have a point there." He conceded, frowning. Now what the hell was he to do on replacing the idiotic man? Must he do everything himself? He was so into his thoughts that he didn't even notice that Alucard had moved to stand in front of him.

The vampire smiled and cupped the man's chin, forcing him to look at him. He murmured, leaning closer, "I always have a point. Just think of it like this, Akagi. Charon won't ever bother you or me again." Cyrus gulped, his eyes now locked on Alucard's lips. Wait, was the vampire leaning even closer? They were practically face to face now! "A-Alucard…what are you doing?" He breathed, afraid to even move. A dark chuckle escaped the smirking vampire. "What do you think?" Alucard wrapped an arm around the man's waist, dragging him even closer, and crushed his lips against Akagi's. They remained that way for several moments before Akagi pulled away, gasping for air. What was that? They hadn't kissed like that before! He was about to open his mouth when he noticed the look of pure desire on the vampire's face. His whole body shivered under that intense stare.

"N-no." He gasped, trying to pull away. Alucard raised an eyebrow. "No? My, my. Was it that bad?" He purred, his grip on Cyrus growing tighter. Cyrus faltered, staring up at the vampire with a look of uncertainty. "We can't. _Not now_." Or there for that matter, he thought. One of his commanders or grunts could walk in at any time. He'd never live that down if they saw what position he was currently in with the vampire. They'd either laugh at him or accuse him outright of favoritism. He was once again pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Alucard snort. "Are you truly worried over what your employees think? You're the top commander, are you not?" The vampire asked with disdain. Cyrus faltered and nodded. "Yes but-." A finger pressed against his lips, warning him not to speak. "Then simply order them to keep silence or they will lose their position. Simple as that." His eyes narrowed. "Unless you feel _subordinate_ to those under your command."

Was he insinuating-? Akagi glared at the smug vampire. "Don't you dare say that, Alucard. I am in charge, not them." He snapped, once again trying to pull away. His anger vanished under the stern glare returned from Alucard. Alucard retorted "Then act like it, fool." Cyrus, fed up with it all, yanked on the vampire's tie and pulled him closer for another passionate kiss. Alucard's hands tightened on Cyrus's hips as they fought over dominance and power. It seemed tit for tat before Akagi finally began to relax, enjoying his lover's embrace.

This time it was the vampire who pulled away. "I will see you tonight." He growled, placing one last kiss upon his partner before turning to leave. Cyrus stared after him, gingerly touching his bottom lip in shock and pleasure. "Yes." He breathed before shaking his head. It was time to get back to work. Even though he'll be distracted all day, he thought to himself with a groan. Akagi turned as well and headed back up to his office, leaving his lover behind.


End file.
